


My Stepbrother, My Steplover! (BoyxBoy)

by King_Rainbow_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band, Betrayal, Bisexual, Blackmail, Bonding, Bullying, Closeted Character, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Diary/Journal, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fictional, First Dates, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Maturity, Mild Smut, Neediness, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Rivalry, Romance, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, Songwriting, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Taboo, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Rainbow_Boy/pseuds/King_Rainbow_Boy
Summary: Cody Jackson, a closeted homosexual, is determined to obey his dear late mother's wish to love his new family. One day when Hunter Brampton, Cody's new stepbrother, moves in Cody instantly starts to fall in love with him. But unfortunately, Hunter began to make Cody's life a living hell, causing him to later on cut himself behind closed doors. Will Cody be able to get through this?
Relationships: Cody Jackson/Hunter Brampton, Cody Jackson/Jackie McDaniel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Stepbrother, My Steplover! (BoyxBoy)

_**SUMMARY :** _

_Cody Jackson, a closeted homosexual, is determined to obey his dear late mother's wish to love his new family. One day when Hunter Brampton, Cody's new stepbrother, moves in Cody instantly starts to fall in love with him. But unfortunately, Hunter began to make Cody's life a living hell, causing him to later on cut himself behind closed doors. Will Cody be able to get through this?_

_**DISCLAIMER :** This book features BxB relationship, homosexual romance, and LGBTQ+ themes._

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS**_ _ **:**_ _This story will contain profanity, violence, mental abuse, internalized homophobia, suicidal attempts, and sexual intercourse. Read at your own risk!_

**Prologue:** Enter the Stepbrother.

...

_**One year ago; May 3rd, 2019**_

_"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed, not believing the words that came out of my father's mouth. This has to be a dream, it just gotta. He can't be serious._

_I scanned my dad in the face... oh, yes he is._

_My Dad had just called me shortly after I came home from school. And judging by the sheepish look on his face I can tell that it must be big. I should've known that it was bound to happen. Why wouldn't it?_

_We were now sitting at the dining room table facing at each other._

_"Cody, I-"  
_

_"You've... you've been dating this woman for 11 months now and you're already married?! And you DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists on the table._

_I was absolutely shocked to learn that my Dad has been dating someone behind my back for a while. Everything in my mind was all becoming clear. It was becoming clear why my Dad had been going out most often than usual. It was getting really irritating that he had to skip out the plans he promised me. Even after I return from band practice, he STILL wasn't home. Every time I would ask him where he was going, he just makes up pitiful excuses like he had to run some errands at his workplace, even on weekends. I knew something's going on with him. My Dad doesn't usually to go to work on weekends._

_All this time he was with some stranger. How could he lie to me like that? Why couldn't he just tell me before?_

_"Cody, stop it! There is no need for that attitude." Dad sternly told me. He then calmed down and continued, "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you this for a long time. I was just afraid of how you'll react if I tell you I've found myself another woman to marry."_

_"Well ain't that just wonderful." I sarcastically stated with a scoff, looking down at my pale fingers as they were laying on the wooden table picking at each other's nails._

_My Dad has been a single parent to me ever since my Mom passed away two years ago. She was suffering from lung cancer but I didn't even know it. Turns out, my parents had been hiding this from me for years because they didn't want me to be worried. But then my Dad had no choice but to take me to the hospital one day when, to my dismay, it was the last time I saw her._

_Words can't describe how upsetting this made me feel. I couldn't get the memory of seeing her sickly pale face out of my mind. I wanted to remember her as a happy, healthy person she was before 'it' happened._

_I really loved my Mom so much. She was such a peaceful, loving person to everyone she knew, especially me. But it's just so hard for both of me and my Dad to accept the reality that she's gone. Ever since then, I didn't want to have a new mother because I thought there would be no one like her, and I was hoping that it wouldn't happen... but it did._

_Dad continued on about this new mother whom I should call her my stepmother. "Her name is Fiona and she was my friend from college back then before I met your mother. Of course we weren't very close back then, but we reconnected on Facebook and then we decided to start dating. Long story short, I know it seems crazy Cody, but we got married afterwards. You need a new mother, Cody. You're still young."_

_I stood up abruptly from the chair, "But Dad I don't need a new mother, nor do I want one! Why would you marry someone else? I don't care that I'm still young, I'm perfectly fine with just the two of us." My voice was raising higher with a mix of anger and sadness as I gaze at him._

_"Son please, I promised your mother that I would bring you up in a loving family." My Dad pleaded me, sitting on the dining chair right in front of me. Now this made me stop. My eyebrows were raised at the mention of my late mother. I slowly sat back down as Dad continued, "That was her last wish, please understand me"._

_That was when it all flashed back to my head. How could I forget that memory that was only a few years ago?_

_It was true though... my Mom did wish for me to have a new mother to take her place and to continue living in a loving family. That was how she said her final goodbye to me. I can still hear her weak dying voice echoing in my head that I would cry myself to sleep almost every night._ _I just hope that she's no longer suffering and is now in eternal peace._

_They say a man had to be strong... but what do you know? I am NOT that kind of man._

_Silence filled the room, the only thing we can hear was the clock ticking._

_After some thinking, I sighed with desperation, finally deciding that it's best to accept this. My Dad does deserve to have another love in his life after what he's been through. Being widowed must've been terrible for my Dad, and me refusing to let him have a new wife would've been selfish of me._

_"Okay fine." I reluctantly muttered._

_I still have a feeling that I won't like this, but if this is what my Mom wanted then so be it._

_I can hear a sigh escaping my father's lips, and I can tell that he knows that I don't want to accept this new life. "Look son, you don't have to love them, not that it's even possible. But all I'm asking is if you give them a chance."_

_"Them?" I asked, confused. Is Fiona, my new stepmother, supposed to be bringing someone else?_

_He chuckled all of the sudden then looks at me, "Of course... how could I forgot?" He said. "Fiona has a son who's only a year older than you. His name is Hunter, and he seems like a very cool guy. I'm sure you guys will get along as once you get to know him. I promise you."_

_Huh... so not only am I getting a stepmother, but I'm getting a stepbrother as well?_

_"Well, I understand." Was all I had to say. Though I doubt that he'll listen to me if I tell him I don't like Fiona, or Hunter, or both._

_My dad sat up from the chair. "We better start getting ourselves ready, they'll be here any minute now."_

_"Okay dad." I nod._

_I was supposed to come to come to my friend Alice's house to start our band practice like we do every Friday night, but now it looks like I have to cancel it tonight. You know what they say; family comes first._

_A few hours later we were getting the house ready for Fiona and her son's arrival. I had texted my friends, letting them know the reason why I can't make it to practice tonight. While I was cleaning my room to make space for my stepbrother since he'll be sleeping with me I felt nervous. So nervous that I feel like I'm gonna faint any second. I haven't met those people before... and I'm not sure if I'll be okay with them, or if they'll be okay with me._

_I tried to shake of the what ifs that were buzzing around in my head. I just don't like to be judged. I mean, who doesn't? It's not fair when people judge you without getting to know you at first._

_It's the old saying: Never judge a book by it's cover._

_As soon as me and my dad finished bringing the spare mattress into my bedroom and set it on the right side we can hear a vehicle parking from outside. That was when my Dad's eyes lit up as a smile grew on his pale lips. My heart starts to beat faster, knowing that it must be the new members of our family._

_"That must be them, Cody." He beamed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a paper towel from all the pushing with the mattress. "Remember, you don't have to love them, but please give them a chance. I trust you to make them feel welcome."_

_"I know Dad, I understand." I replied. We then approach to the living room where the front door was located._

_I can do this... for my Mom's wish._

_Dad opens the door and welcomes in two people, who I assume for sure they are Fiona and Hunter. As the two figures step inside the house carrying their luggage, I looked at Fiona first to examine her. She appears to be in her early 40s. She has dark brown shoulder-length bangs_ _, chocolate brown eyes, and appears to be almost the same height as my Dad. I can tell that she has an affectionate personality once she greeted my Dad with a bright, pearly white smile lingered on her pink lips._

_I then turned to her son and... WHOA!_

_... Just whoa._

_Is it me, or am I standing in front of a Greek god?_

_This guy who I see standing in front of me looked handsome 200 out of 100%. His smooth, fair light skin-toned body was in perfect muscular shape, you can literally see the tattoos. Not to mention his dark brown hair was neatly combed and styled into a quiff. He also has dark brown eyes along with a smooth jawline, and he seemed to be only 6'2. He was only staring at his phone as if he was texting someone with a bored expression on his face._

_Oh man, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend! Because if he does I'm gonna hate her with burning passion._

_Ever since I was 15 I've discovered that I was gay since I've been having strange feeling around boys. My mom was the only person in my family who knew about it and instead of yelling at me like most normal homophobic parents do she was so proud of me when I came out to her. She promised that she'll keep it secret and that she loves me no matter what._

_But I just don't know if my Dad will think the same way. I never heard him say anything about the LGBT community much, but what will he say once he found out his own son is a homosexual?_

_I was brought back into reality when Dad called my name. "Cody, come and meet your new stepmother; Fiona." He said, motioning his hand towards Fiona, who looked at me with a polite warm smile._

_She extended her arms and wraps them around me in a gentle hug. "Hi there, you must be Cody. Your dad has told me so much about you."_

_I chuckled nervously and hug her back as I breathed into her delightful scent of kiwi jasmine. It reminds me of how my real mom used to hug me... I miss her hugs._

_Fiona then lets me go before we made eye-contact. "M_ _y goodness, aren't you a handsome young man. You almost look just like your father." She commented, causing my Dad to chuckle with flattery. I chuckled nervously._

_"Thanks," I said, trying not to make a fool out of myself._

_"Oh, I almost forgot. I would also like to introduce you to my son." She then turns to him. "Hunter?"_

_I turned to the handsome young hunk who I forgot was still here. Hunter was still looking down at his phone as if he didn't hear his mother._

_Fiona sighed and gently but firmly taps Hunter on his shoulder. "Hunter, please put your phone down. Meet your new stepfather and your new stepbrother."_

_Hunter does what Fiona tells him and lowers his phone. He looks at my Dad and then at me... and just stares at as I stare back at him. I was starting a feel butterflies swarming around my stomach._

_Fuck, why is he blessed to have such an amazing face? Especially those dimples?_

_Damn those fucking dimples..._

_My heart was beginning to skip a beat as I watch Hunter approach me, his dark brown hair was bouncing with every step he takes. A smile began to form on his face. "What's up, bro. I'm Hunter. Nice to meet you." He said with a smooth, sexy deep voice that instantly made my heart melt._

_He reaches out his hand as an offer to shake it. Like a nervous fangirl who's meeting a celebrity for the first time, I instantly took his hand and began to shake. "I-it's nice to meet you too, Hunter."_

_Fuck, why do I have to be so nervous around him? He's just a normal person and so am I._

_Hunter chuckled, his pearly whites were showing. "You don't have to be so nervous, dude. I'm totally cool with you."_

_I can feel my cheeks heat up._ _"Thanks," I muttered out, looking down at my red sneakers._

 _Hunter then turns to my Dad and kindly greets him. I didn't hear anything what they were saying as I was trapped in my own thoughts._ _Wow, Hunter's already taking a liking of me... that's nice. Really nice. I must be dreaming right now, an hot guy had just walked into my home and he's already giving me butterflies. Words can't describe how amazing this feels to have him room in with me._ _Who knows, maybe I can do something 'special' with him soon._

_But wait... Hunter is my stepbrother now._

_Is it right for me to be in love with my stepbrother? I don't know..._

_We may not share the same blood, but I'm still not sure if he'll be okay with me being gay, especially for him. I just met him today, but half of me REALLY wanted him to like me the same way. Maybe I just need to get him to know me better before he can earn my trust to keep my sexuality orientation a secret._

_My thoughts were being interrupted once again when my Dad asked me, "Cody, could you please show Hunter to your room where he'll be sleeping?"_

_"Sure dad." I then turn to Hunter and motioned him to follow me, we both then left my Dad and Fiona alone as we head down the hall where my bedroom is. "Here's my room we'll be sharing, you'll be sleeping in that bed on the right." I said._

_He didn't say anything as he places his luggage on top of the bed and begins to unpack his things. I sat on my own mattress as I stared at him. For some reason I just couldn't get my eyes off of him, can you blame me? I then start to think of a good way to start a good conversation with him._

_"I hope you'll make yourself comfortable here." I reply._

_Hunter finally stops unloading his luggage and turns to look at me. But however, instead of giving me a pleasant warm smile, he just simply stared at me with an icy glare with hate written all over his dark brown eyes. That was when my smile began to drop and was replaced with a confused frown..._

_What did I say to upset him?_

_"Shut the fuck up." He spat out. I instantly was taken aback by his rude response. What was that all about? Just earlier at the living room he was all cool with me... but now he just went into a different person? What the fuck?!_

_"What?" I inquired._

_"Don't give me that shit, kid. I never really wanted a new family... and I especially never wanted to have a stepsibling."_

_The warm feeling that I had possessed earlier soon faded into dismay. What happened to the nice guy I met just several minutes ago?_

_"Dude, what is with you? You said that you were totally cool with me-"_

_"I was only saying that just to impress that retarded excuse of your Dad for my Mom's wish." He snapped. My eyes wend wide as dish plates, my anger starts crawling in as he continued. "I was perfectly fine with only me and my Mom until she had to meet him. Now I have to sleep in this... this small, shitty ass room you have."_

_I finally decided not to hold back my anger._ _"Well I'm sorry, but listen here asshole! You're not gonna be talking shit about my Dad, and my room either! Hell it's not my fault that your Mom found him attractive. I didn't want a new parent either but I'm learning to adjust and get used to it. So you should do the same." I sternly told him, jabbing my index finger at his rock hard chest as if I'm his father scolding him. "You don't have to like me and my Dad, but that gives you no excuse to be walking in our house acting like a spoiled rich brat-"_

_I felt a hand making contact with my cheek, the sound of a smack filled the room. The hit sent me to fall on the floor, causing my vision to get dizzy... my cheek stung in pain._

_When my vision became clear I looked up and saw Hunter towering over me. He was staring_ _menacingly at me with hate burning in his eyes, his hands were balled into fists. Did... did Hunter just hit me?_

_Before I can open my mouth, Hunter grabs the collar of my shirt, lifts me up off of my feet, and pushes me against the wall. He was making sure to be real quiet so that Fiona and Dad won't hear us... even though I had closed the door when we came in here._

_"You listen to me, loser! You don't wanna be messin' with me, I have been working out at the gym for 4 years now and I sent many people to hospitals. But since I'm gonna be living with you I'm gonna let you off with a warning._ _I'm gonna be nice to you only when my Mom or your Dad are around. But when they're not, you d_ _on't be fucking messing with me! And don't even think about telling them what I did, because I swear to God I'm gonna make you regret it. I can do whatever the hell I want, got it?!" He growled in a threatening tone._

_I gulped, the chills were going down my spine. He looked dead serious when he said all this._

_"I said GOT IT?!" He snarled, his fists were starting to clench real tight onto my chest. I started to wince out in pain, the tears were threatening to spill from my eyes._

_"Yes... yes..." I barely let out. "Please just let me go."_

_As soon as he did, I quickly left my room and went to the bathroom and decided to avoid anyone in the house for the rest of the evening until dinner._

_I then look in the mirror as my reflection stares back at me. My cheek was red and swollen from the harshest slap I've received from Hunter. It stung real bad everytime I touched it. A sigh had escaped my lips as I let the tears fall from my eyes._

_I'm afraid this is new adjustment is gonna be hell... and sadly I'm gonna have to deal with it._

_I had to keep reminding myself that this is what my mother wanted._

**_END OF CHAPTER_ **

_**Author's Note : **Well, that marks the prologue of "My Stepbrother, My Steplover". And that's all for the prologue for tonight, folks. It was supposed to be even more longer but since I'm not feeling a lot of energy after a crazy day I had. _

_My apologies for the long wait for this story, you don't how how hard it was for me to come up with different ideas of my own. I wish I wouldn't be so slow on updates, it's always tiresome and frustrating. But anyways, I'll see you guys on chapter 1. I hope you take care now, my lovely readers. Byeeeee~!_


End file.
